Gravedigger's Trial
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: Gravedigger is on trial, for her killings and the kidnappings of our favourite crime fighters! Brennan and the gang are called to court to testify their evidence. THE LETTER THAT BRENNAN WROTE COMES UP AS EVIDENCE! NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

Hey everyone :)

Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON V!

Gravedigger is on trial, for her killings and the kidnapping of our favourite crime fighters! Brennan and the gang are called to court to testify the evidence. THE LETTER THAT BRENNAN WROTE COMES UP AS EVIDENCE! Enough said.

**Thank you, Thank you for the awesome input from my awesome BETA reader Caitlin** ...silver. wings. 34 **She was just a great help I couldn't have had such a great story without her, she went beyond her BETA job and actually gave me wonderful advice on the legal side of the story. Thank you again!**

* * *

**Dear Dr Temperance Brennan, we required your presence on the 15****th**** of September in court along with Special Agent Seeley Booth in regarding to the Gravedigger****'****s case. As a key witness, victim and investigator to the case****,**** we require every relevant**** piece of ****evidence to the case as this can assist in the persecution of ****Heather Taffet known as the gravedigger. Along with yourself and Agent Seeley Booth, the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal team will also be asked to testify to the evidence gained throughout the investigation. **

**Regard, Court of Justice Washington D.C. **

As Brennan read over the last words here heart began beat at an abnormal rate. She wasn't the kind of person to feel intimidated by a case or court in fact. This particular case brought back memories she tried to forget. At the mention of the Gravedigger on the letter she could also feel anger building up! The Gravedigger had kidnapped her and her co-worker and buried them. The gravedigger had kidnapped Booth nearly killing him, she knew her behaviour to the Gravedigger when she discovered who she was, was irrational, smacking her with a briefcase could not do justice. It could not demolish the nightmares she had every night, not for her kidnapping but for the fear she had felt on the day when she thought she would never see Booth again.

As she takes in the last sip of her coffee she breaths out with satisfaction as the hot liquid travelled through her taste buds. Drinking the remainders of the coffee her thoughts began to vanish as the loud sounds of the phone began to fill her quiet apartment.

"Brennan" she answered as she reached for her coat and house keys.

"Bones, I'm outside hurry up" Booth said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she said as she closed the door and began to walk to the exit of her apartment building. _This is going to be an interesting day!_ She thought.

As she saw the black SUV parked outside she smiled and opened the door. As she stepped inside she immediately smelled fresh coffee and smiled. "You want coffee Bones?" he smiled. She was staring out the window and didn't notice Booth's gaze at her. She was wearing her skin tight jeans with her knee high boots and a plain black top, and as always the only accessory she wore was a chunky brown necklace that defined her cleavage. "You look nice!" Booth said. She squinted at him "Huh?" she said. Booth immediately started the car and drove off.

"Did you get the letter?" Brennan asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh huh, I can't wait to put that bitch behind bars for life!"Booth said, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Brennan bit her bottom lip and moved her gaze to the passenger's side window. "You okay Bones? You seem a little...agitated!" he said.

"I'm okay Booth" She said, her gaze still on the outside world.

"Okay" Booth said as he rolled his eyes. The rest of the drive to the Jeffersonian went silent as both partners kept their thoughts to themselves. They could tell what the other was thinking but none said a word.

As the car came to a stop Brennan immediately let herself out "Thanks Booth, I'll see you later" she said as she closed the door and made her way to the entrance._ Sure I love you_ he thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good Morning sweetie!" Angela said as she popped her head in Brennan's office. Brennan looked away from the computer screen and smiled at her friend. "Did you get the letter?" Angela asked. Brennan nodded in response. "The court case starts on Monday...When will you be attending?" Brennan asked. Angela walked inside and sat on the corner of the coach, "Tuesday. I've got to construct the crime scene virtually for jury to see!" Angela said. Brennan nodded again and returned to her work. "Ange do you mind. I've got a lot to do before Booth brings up a case!" Brennan said with a small smile. Angela nodded a little disappointed with the discharge but after years of knowing Brennan she knew Brennan wasn't the type to share her feelings. "Okay, but just so you know if you need to talk I'm here to listen!" she said. Brennan smiled and returned her gaze to the screen. Angela gave her one last smile and left the office.

An hour later...

Brennan heard a knock in her office door and tore her eyes from the computer screen. "Dr Brennan. Dr Fisher needs you!" Cam said "He's on the platform and he can't seem to identify this particular bone!" she said. Brennan nodded and saved her work before fishing for her gloves from her coat pocket. As she stepped on the platform she took the bone from Fishers hand and examined it. "It looks like a very small piece of a crushed fibular" she said. Fisher nodded his head and thanked Brennan. She nodded in return and removed the gloves from her hand, throwing it in the trash. Just as she was leaving the platform she heard Booth's voice and sighed

"Bones, we've got a case!"

Monday 15th September...

"We are here today in down town Washington D.C court of justice to bring a justice to the people who were affected by the Gravedigger. Today on the stand we have the presence of Doctor Temperance Brennan world renowed anthropologist, who was a victim of Heather Taffet to give her statement and evidence alongside her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. The defendant to the Gravedigger is attorney Alex Grey and defendant to the Jeffersonian team is federal prosecutor Caroline Julian" the judge announced, "Court will commence now if anyone wishes to participate in the evidence giving please state now!" the judge said. He nodded and asked for the first person.

"Doctor Temperance Brennan do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth" he asked. "Of course I do, I want to see her behind bars..." she looked at Booth who was shaking his head 'no'

"...I do" she said.

The lawyer stepped in and began to speak.

"Dr Brennan, could you tell us how you ended up being buried alive with Dr Hodgins by the gravedigger? He asked. Brennan nodded and closed her eyes remembering that night.

"I was leaving the lab early that day and was walking towards my car in the car park, when I felt a bolt of electricity on the back of my neck, the pain...it was unbearable...I couldn't keep my eyes open, I heard Dr Hodgins calling me but I couldn't...I couldn't respond..." Her eyes were beginning to water as she tried not to cry. Booth noticed this and cursed the lawyer for making Brennan remember.

"Could you tell us why you were leaving early?" the lawyer asked.

"I had a karate class" said Brennan as she looked at Booth who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Please continue" Caroline said.

"That's it the next thing I remember is waking up to the sound of the radio, I then opened my window and dirt began to fill my car that's when I realised I was underground, ~I then heard a groan and noticed I wasn't alone, Dr Jack Hodgins was there!" she said still looking at Booth and not the lawyer.

"Could you tell us how you felt?" the lawyer asked. She looked at the judge.

"Objection your Honour, what's the relevance to this on how the victim felt?" Alex asked.

"It's important for the members of the jury to acknowledge the victims pain and every detail of the event" the lawyer said.

"Very well...Dr Brennan?" he said. She nodded and began.

"When I felt the dirt hitting my skin I began to panic, I knew I had the best people looking for me, but panic was something that I felt. However when I noticed Dr Hodgins it made me feel safer, not alone." she said her eyes were lingering on Booth's as she spoke. "I had...faith..." she smiled remembering Hodgins description to her feelings for Booth discovering them. "...that my partner would find us!" she said. Booth felt his heart tighten as it called out for her

"You were there for more than twelve hours! How did you manage to survive with limited oxygen?" he asked.

"I bandaged Hodgins' leg and we discussed our situation. We had lots of bottled water, we were both confused with how we got there, I realised that we only had 12 hours of air and we would be unconscious in 10 and if the ransom wasn't paid, we wouldn't survive" she took a deep breath and continued. "We deflated the front tires to give us some extra time and air. I mentioned the air bags but Dr Hodgins explained they weren't actually filed with air, Dr Hodgins increased the oxygen with the experiment he did!" she said still lingering on Booth's eyes. "You were there for a substantial amount of time surely you did more than experiments!" the Caroline said. _Booth gazed at the lawyer as he mentally cursed her._

"I operated on Dr Hodgins he had an open fracture that needed immediate care, after that we ...talked. Before we had increase our oxygen Dr Hodgins began to panic and decided to write a letter for Miss Angela Montenegro, as he believe we were going to die. He also asked me if I wanted to write a....a goodbye message!" she said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Did you?" he asked. She looked at Booth who smiled at her. She nodded and looked away from Booth. "Could you tell us all what the letter said?" the lawyer asked.

"I...I can't remember" she said turning her gaze away from the lawyer and then back to her again.

"Very well but as it was part of the crime scene I believe the letter is in the evidence room?" he said. She nodded and looked at Booth, who was looking Brennan with the look of pure shock.

"Dr Brennan we will have to read the letter when the evidence has been brought to court tomorrow are you aware of that?" the lawyer asked. She swallowed her saliva soundly "I am!" she nodded.

"Nothing further your Honour" the lawyer said.

"Very well Ms Julian, Mr Grey do you have any question for Miss Brennan?"

"Yes your Honour, I do" he said as he stepped in to the court platform.

"Miss Brennan, from my research I was told you never leave the lab early, why is it that in that particular day you did! The day a serial killer was on the loose!" he said.

"I already answered that question, I had a karate class!" Brennan snapped. "Why was Dr Jack Hodgins with you?" he asked. "I'm not completely comfortable with that question, I am unsure on why Dr Hodgins was there!" she said. "Very well. Can I ask What was your feelings towards the Gravedigger before your kidnapping?" he asked walking a little closer to the stand Brennan was sitting on.

"Objections your Hones, What is the relevance of this question?"Caroline said as she stood up.

"Mr Grey would you care to elaborate the relevance of your question" the judge asked.

"It's fine I'll answer it!" Brennan said, "Cherie you do not have to answer that question!" Caroline said.

"It's fine! Before the kidnap I despised her, I wanted her caught. Dead even! Does that answer you question?" she spat.

"Yes! No further questions your Honour" Alex Grey said.

The judge nodded "Court dismissed until tomorrow when the evidence has arrived!" the judge said and stood up from his seat and left the court room as everyone stood. Booth was still shocked over the goodbye letter she had done._ Why didn't she tell me? _he thought._ Who was it for? It wouldn't be for me...we're just partners it's probably for her family and Angela! He thought. _He saw her walking towards him and smiled. He walked closer to Brennan and took her body crashing body on his as he hugged her tight. He could wait for tomorrow, tomorrow would be a day for revelations...

* * *

A/N

Ooooooooooooh what's gonna happen? What will the note reveal? Stay tuned for the next chapter!!

Oh and please review and tell me what you thought, If I missed any detail that occurred on that episode don't hesitate to tell me!

Thanks you awesome people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plots from the present not the past.

Thank you for the reviews and story alerts :)

**Thank you to my awesome BETA Silver . Wings. 34 for her awesome job, she totally rocks.**

Chapter 2.

* * *

Rain had soaked the city of Washington D.C leaving the natural, fresh smell of nature in the atmosphere. The lights of the cars illuminate the road as they drive. The sun had already retired as the moon took its place in the gloomy sky. On the pavement stood Brennan. She was thanking Booth for taking her out to dinner as she searches her purse for her car key. "You're welcome" he says as she steps inside of the silver sports car. She gives him one quick glance "Bye" She smiles and pulled away from the spot.

The day had dragged on for both partners, placing their partnership on thin lines once again. The mention of the goodbye note still lingered on Booth's mind as he drives home. He knew that was probably the last thing on her mind, but he needed to know. As he arrives at his apartment building he lets out a sharp breath of frustration. If it wasn't for that son-of-a-god-damn-bitch neither of them would have been there. He had barely registered that the car came to a stop as his thoughts rolled back to _that _day three years ago...

_Booth & Brennan were driving in the car together when Brennan asked Booth "Has it occurred to you that God is a little like the Gravedigger?"_

"_What?" he said._

_  
"He lays down the rules. No way to question him or negotiate and then it's as though he doesn't care how it works out. It's just, you do as he says, make some sacrifices and are delivered. If you don't you, end up in hell." she said._ "_I'd appreciate it if you didn't say things like that because I really don't want to get struck by lightning." he crossed himself_ "_Do you go to church every Sunday?" she asked_ _Booth looked at her__"Yes, I do."_ "_Can I come with you?" Brennan asked._ "_No you can't" Booth shook his head._ "_Why? It might help me understand." Brennan countered__._

"_I'm not going to help you disrespect God in His own house. If you want to do some kind of anthropological study, turn on the religious channel." he said._

Reality hit him when the loud sound of the rain hitting the car window demolished the remembrance. "If only I had let her come to church with me" he said out loud. We could have gone to the dinner together instead of Cam. He started slamming his hands on steering wheel releasing his guilt and anger, "It's all my fault, she wouldn't have been kidnapped he thought. The rain outside had angered as it crashed on the roof of the car. What if she had died? What if I would never see her blue eyes, those oceanic blue eyes of hers. What's the use of being a Special Agent if the ones I care the most aren't safe?

Tuesday 16th September...

"We are here today with the presence of Doctor Temperance Brennan her partner Agent Booth. Alongside them is the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab team: Dr Jack Hodgins who was a victim of the Gravedigger, Miss Angela Montenegro and Dr Camille Saroyan who will present their evidence to our jury" the judge announced.

The first called to the stand was Jack Hodgins. He had dreaded this day since the Gravedigger was caught because this day, this trial, brought all of the nightmares back. The same defence lawyer from the day before introduced himself to Hodgins and began to ask him the same questions he had asked Brennan.

"Could you tell us all what happened the day the gravedigger took you and Dr Brennan?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes. Dr Brennan had finished work early as she had personal matters to attend to. I had discovered some new evidence about the case and when I noticed Dr Brennan absence, I made my way to the underground car park to tell her. When I arrived, I noticed her car door open and saw her body on the ground. The next thing I remember is waking up in a dark car with Dr Brennan" he concluded.

"I was told by Dr Brennan yesterday that you both wrote a goodbye note. Are you aware that the note will be read to the jury later on today day?" the lawyer asked.

Hodgins nodded his head in response. Booth had raised his head at the mention of the note and lowered it again when he noticed Angela's knowing gaze on him.

"Could you tell us how you felt at the time you wrote the note?" the lawyer continued.

"I felt scared, I wanted to tell the people I loved just how much I loved them. I know this will sound strange but I wanted to die at that moment just so that I wouldn't go through the torture of not knowing if I was going to survive or die. Deep within me I knew I had achieved my life's aim, you know; good career, good life, amazing friends but I felt there was things that were going to be left uncompleted and that petrified me" he soundly swallowed the built up saliva and looked at Angela.

"How about after the kidnapping. How did you feel after the attack?" asked the lawyer.

"I felt scared to death I was afraid that if I closed my eyes, when I opened them, I would be back in that car, running out of air" his eyes were turning red as he held back his tears. "I knew I had the best people in the world looking for me but the mathematics for our survival just didn't add up." he said.

"Very well, No further questions for Dr Hodgins your Honor." defence calls Dr Camille Saroyan to the stand.

"Dr Saroyan as you know Miss Heather Taffet is on trial. Could you please give us all the evidence you have collected?" he asked.

"Yes" she said. Cam described that the chemicals the team found on the boys' clothes were consistent with those of the vehicles' exhaust fumes. She then stated the marks from the stun gun to those of the surviving victims. Coming to the conclusion of the where about of the Gravediggers grabbings.

"Thank you! Could we have a recess before the evidence is brought in?" Alex Grey asked.

"Very Well, we shall have a ten minutes recess!" the judge announced.

~*~*~*~*~

Irritation was running through Booth's veins as he waited impatiently for the notes to come up, when the judge announced the recess he cursed at him under his breath, Angela heard it and shook her head in amusement.

"You really want to hear the note! Don't you?" she whispered.

"What! NO!" he said. Brennan walked over to Booth and asked him if he wanted coffee, he could tell by her shaky voice that she was nervous. She kept avoiding Booth's eyes as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Booth! Whatever that note says I just want you to know that I was under the impression that I would never see you again!" she finally said as she looked at the floor. He felt his heart tighten as those words spilled from her mouth. He nodded and swallowed down the question that had haunted him ever since he had discovered the note.

"We should... Umm.... go back" she tilted her head towards the direction of the court room. An awkward tension hung in the air as they walked in silence. Angela noticed the partners' interaction and smiled sadly. _What if this case breaks them apart?_ She thought.

"As the first evidence has now arrived I will commence by reading the note from Dr Hodgins" Caroline said.

"_**To my dearest love. If you are reading this then it's bad news for me! **_

_**I just wanted you to know that you're the woman for me! I am madly and deeply in love with you Ange! I respected your wish to stay friends but as I write this I can't help but think, 'What if I tried harder?' **_

_**I don't have much time left. I want you to have everything that belongs to me! Everything I am is yours. **_

_**Please when you read this don't feel guilty. I want you to live a happy life. **_

_**I want you to have kids and a husband who loves you. Your going to be a wonderful mother, it's a shame I won't get to see it but remember this. You are an amazing woman and a wonderful friend and it has being an honour to love you. **_

_**Forever my love!" **_

Caroline finished the note and smiled at Angela. Angela had tear streaming down her face as she took Hodgins hand in hers. Booth felt a pain in his heart as he saw Brennan's fresh tears on her cheeks.

"As you can see Miss Heather Taffet has caused a lot of pain to her victims and I myself can only hope she is punished for the rest of her life," Caroline said.

"Objections your Honour! Relevance?" The lawyer demanded

"Could you keep your opinion to yourself please and stick to the facts!" the judge told her.

"Yes sir! The next evidence I have in hand is a bumper sticker found on Dr Hodgins' leg that indicated he was hit by Miss Taffet's car" Caroline said as she displayed the small object to the jury.

"Next up the People's final piece of evidence is a note from Dr Brennan!" Caroline said as she looked at Booth who was fidgeting on his seat. She raised an eyebrow to him and began to read the letter.

"_**If you are reading this then it means that the ransom was not paid and Dr Hodgins and I did not survive. I don't really know why I'm writing a goodbye note, I don't really have any one who cares for me. My family are gone. Maybe Angela, I will miss her so much! (Hodgins really loves you) he bought you a $3000 bottle of perfume! Anyhow it was a pleasure being your best friend and I love you!"**_

Booth's heart was aching and felt an unfamiliar pain as its beating decreased. He looked at Brennan and saw her fidgeting with her fingers. Tears were falling down her face creating small stains on her blouse.

"_**Wait, I can't end it! Not this way. I've had a strange and unexplainable pain on my left side of the chest for a while now and I think I finally understand what it is. **_

_**Whoever is reading this I want you to give everything I've ever worked for to Parker Booth as I know his dad will be too stubborn to take any!**_

_**I will also be delighted if you could tell Agent Seeley Booth that my heart aches for him.**_

_**Seeley Booth has shown me the meaning of love in more ways than words can explain. I've never felt as loved by anyone as I did when I was with him.**_

_**I now understand that love is more than a biological release. Love is when you put your whole trust and life onto another person. Love is when he's sad, I'll be sad with him. Love is Seeley Booth.**_

_**Be sure to thank him for me! **_

_**My heart will belong to him forever! (I will shortly find out if his god is real and if it I'll be waiting for him on the other side!) **_

As Caroline read the last bit of the note she let out a small gasp placing her hand on her heart. Booth's lack of colour on his skin became obvious to Angela who looked at him through her tears. She placed her hand on his shoulder and asked if he was okay.

Tears were streaming down Temperance's face. Her knuckles were white from where she had tightly squeezed her hand shut. She was shaking nervously as she looked at Booth. He had not moved an inch since the note had ended.

She silently stood up from the seat and walked out the court room whipping the tears away. She had lived with the pain and the revelation of her emotions, every day from the past three years. She had lived with the pain of seeing him with other women for three years. Now as she was ready to bury her feeling deep within her, and the worms from the can came out to play.

She remembered the line he had virtually drawn weeks after her kidnapping. Her body began to shake as she tried to calm her tears. _I'm Dr Temperance Brennan. I am a cold fish. I have no emotions. My feelings are merely chemicals reacting together nothing more, basic human urges_ she tried to convince herself, as she hid behind logic. Behind Science.

_Meanwhile inside the court room... _

"Dr Saroyan, as we are missing Miss Montenegro and Dr Brennan, would you care to share the evidence your team found in the investigation?" Alex Grey asked. Cam presented the evidence deducing that the Gravedigger had only intended to kidnap one of the boys.

"We can't continue without Miss Montenegro and Dr Brennan!" Caroline said.

"Very well then I shall dismissed court for the day and hopefully have all of the victims present!" the judge said.

Feeling a hand hitting him on the back of his head Booth turned his head zombie like to the angry looking federal prosecutor.

"What are you still doing here Cherie?" she said.

"Hiding from the world outside, afraid her feelings have changed!" he said breathing out the air he had been holding.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Please review this story! I've had the worst day! I burnt my hand whilst cooking (Split Boiling water on my hand) and it's now red, and really really sore! **SOBS**, You guys could make me feel better by commenting on the story though...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you soooooo much for the awesome reviews it made me a very happy writer! Please continue with the awesome encouragements.

BIG THANK YOU to my BETA **silver. Wings. 34 **she really should all the credit. I would have been a lost bunny without her assistance in the legal parts of this story and other parts.

Thanks :)

* * *

The fresh breeze of Washington D.C travels through Brennan's hair, swaying it back and forth, back and forth. She took a breath, bringing herself sanity along with much needed air her lungs called for. A number of thoughts travelled through her mind as the words Seeley Booth screamed in her head.

"God I'm so stupid! Why did I have to write that note?" She thought. She feels a gentle touch on her shoulder and quickly whips her tears away.

"Not now Booth!" she sobs.

"Sweetie it's me" she hears the voice from her friend and turns her face towards her.

"Oh" she says turning her gaze to the ground.

"Brennan that note was...wonderful, if you weren't in pain right now I would so squeal right now" she said.

"Angela I am perfectly healthy, I'm not in pain. That note was written three years ago when I didn't know if I was going to see you or Booth again!" Brennan explains.

"Sweetie I love you but you can be so clueless sometimes. That note just revealed your feelings for Booth!" she smiled and gently squeezed Brennan's shoulder.

"That note certainly did not reveal anything it was written three years ago when I was involved in a near death experience. Booth understands that I was under pressure. Why do you think he's not here?" Brennan breathed out in frustration as she tried to convince her best friend and herself that she felt no pain.

"It's because he know..." Brennan words were cut short as she felt her heart aching "...He knows" as the final words of convincing skipped her mouth she cursed herself for her poor emotional control. Her mouth might have been denying her heart but her body screamed it out loud as tears streamed down her face. Angela took this opportunity and closed her arms around Brennan's shoulders and hugged her friend tightly as she sobbed.

_Booth better get here quickly or I'm gonna kick his sorry ass!_ Angela thought as she held her friend.

Moments went by and neither Brennan or Angela had said a word. They broke the hug and Brennan took a step back.

"This isn't me! I'm not one of those woman who cry for a man. I'm Temperance Brennan I can't do this!" she blinked back the tears with the determination to control her emotions. Angela looked at her friend and for the first time in the entirety of their friendship, she was terrified of the determination she saw in her eyes. Before she could comment on it, Brennan was already walking towards the city, away from the court house and away from Booth.

"What are you still doing here Cherie?" Caroline said.

"Hiding from the world outside, afraid her feelings have changed!"

"Cherie! Go and get her. The woman has literally written you a love note. The great Dr Brennan—the not so emotional scientist. And honestly, do not insult my intelligence Booth! I know you love her too" She shook her head at him. Booth felt a little guilty as the prosecutor continued. Her words were lost in the air as their meaning didn't even register. His mind was somewhere else his mind was on the letter, like a broken record that wouldn't skip to the next beat.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Caroline hissed. Booth looked at the woman and smiled. He quickly lifted his body from the seat and kissed her cheek. He thanked her for her sincere words and moved rapidly towards the exit. As he stepped foot outside the court house he was immediately greeted with the fresh breeze of the September afternoon. He saw Angela sitting on the concrete step hugging her legs close to her chest as she sobbed. Booth didn't know why she was crying and as he moved closer he saw Hodgins attempting to calm her sobs.

"What's the matter? Where's Bones?" he asked as he looked around.

"She left. She left and I don't know where she went? She left BECAUSE OF YOU!" Angela, the distraught woman cried. Booth tried to swallow but once again he could not.

"Why didn't you come after her? What sort of man are you? She was confused, hurt and angry at the world...at you" she said. Booth felt his heart drop farther than he thought possible, he felt his whole world collapsing on his shoulders and for the first time in years he felt helpless.

Meanwhile....

Brennan was driving. Driving through D.C not knowing where the road would take her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with anger. The road ahead of her became nothing but a blur. She pulled the car over and allowed her tears to fall. Squeezing her eyes shut she rested her head on the steering wheel. Inhaling deeply to put the emotions together. Brennan was oblivious to the outside world around her as the September breeze turned into a thundering night.

She was shaken from her thoughts when the sound of her sobs were replaced with the sound of her cell bursting through the car. She looked at caller I.D and sighed bitterly at the name. _Now he calls_ she thought. The call went ignored. She turned her gaze towards a large cottage merely yards from her car; she bit her lip as she read the sign.

As she approached the small cottage, she felt an odd feeling of accomplishment.

_They would never find me here._ She thought. She didn't know how long she had been driving, and she truly did not care. The burden was off of her shoulders, at least for the night. On this state she could be whomever she wanted to be. On this state she could ease the pain from her chest.

"Welcome to Taylor House Bed and Breakfast how may I help you?" asked the receptionist. She raised her eyebrows at Brennan's miserable state and smiled in pity. _Great even she feels sympathy,_ she thought.

"I want a room for the night" Brennan said looking at the desk and avoiding the young receptionist's gaze.

"Sure. I'm assuming it's only for one?" asked the receptionist carefully. Brennan nodded. Brennan nodded, placing her credit card on the desk and waited

"You are lucky," the receptionist gushed, "With this bad weather and all, you've just taken the last room!" she smiled.

_Lucky? Yeah..._ Brennan thought.

As Brennan reached the room allocated for her stay, she pushed passed the half opened door and surveyed the room. She closed the door with her foot and made her way towards the double bed centred in the large room. Her body crashed on the bed, making her back ache from the day's events. She fished for the pillow and wrapped her arms around it, squeezing it as she began to sob once more.

She felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket as she hugged the pillow. Her eyes opened widely as she recognised the low tune of "Hot Blooded". She didn't look at caller I.D this time and angrily answered the phone.

"God, when someone does not answer their phone, it either means they are busy or they don't want to speak! In this case I do not wish to speak to you so please just..." she sniffed "...just leave me alone."

She ended the call abruptly and closed her eyes, curling her body into a ball as she cried

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"**Hi you've reached Temperance Brennan's phone as you can see I can't answer the phone so please leave a message after the tone. Thanks"**

"She's not answering her phone Angela" Booth said as he shut his cell."Can you call her again Please?" Booth pleaded. Angela nodded and dialled her friend's number breathing a sigh of relief when she heard the dialling tone dying as it was replaced with her friends husky voice.

""God! When someone does not answer their phone it either means they are busy or they don't want to speak! In this case I do not wish to speak so please just..." she sniffed "...just leave me alone" Angela frowned when she heard Brennan's cries. Her heart tighten. She felt guilty for not being able to persuade Brennan to stay. If she had pleaded with her friend to see sense maybe she wouldn't have been feeling the way she did. Maybe if she had...Angela breathed in the much needed oxygen as different scenarios played through her mind.

"Did you get through to her? Asked Booth desperation was present in his voice as he kept an eye on the road ahead.

"No" Angela lied. _I can't tell him it would break him_ she thought. Hodgins understood Angela's actions and gently squeezed her hand, she looked at him and smiled sadly

"We'll find her" Hodgins whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*

"_I was jumping on stage I can't remember the last time I felt this free. I'm singing my mom's favourite song 'Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun' I can't stop smiling as I sing. Booth is joining me, he looks happy, amused even. I can see Booth standing up, jumping from his seat, he's unholstering his gun, and I heard a __gun shot fire__. Next thing I know Booth is knocked back by the force of it, the look on his face stunned._

_I stepped towards him as he falls back and crouch at his side. Pam raises the gun again, and without hesitating, I picks up Booth's service gun and shoot__,__n__ot caring if she dies, just as long as she can't hurt him again. I feel my heart hurting__.__I__f I were one to rely on feeling and not logic__,__ I would say I could feel his pain. _

_I can hear everyone's panic around me, but all I'm focusing on is Booth, my partner. I press my hands to the wound in Booth's chest and reassure him that he will be fine. I hope he believes my words as deep within me I feel nothing __but fear__. What is he doing to me? I was never the one to feel emotional in a crisis__, or so__ I thought. I can hear my own __pleading__ as I tell him to come on, shouting at him as he appears to go into shock. I feel my heart thumping against my chest I hug him not knowing what else to do. I tell him over and over he's going to do this, come on, you'll be fine. Booth just stares at me..."._

Brennan gasped for air as her body shoot up in shock. "It was just a memory it won't happen again Pam is dead. You shot her!" Brennan said repeated. Her forehead had little dots of sweat as she touched it, Her heart beat was increasing with each moment. She could hear her pulse as the sound travelled to overwhelmed her ears. _Thump, Thump, thump..._

As she glares at the clock centred on the bedside table (03:46), she sighs and gently fell back onto the pillow and reluctantly closing her eyes, afraid of what she would remember.

~*~*~*~**~*~

"Court shall now commence with the absence of Dr Brennan" the judge said. He was a little angry with the fact that top witness and scientist was absent but the trial had to come to a close.

"First up can we call Agent Booth" the prosecution lawyer said. Booth nodded and walked to the stand. His suit looked creased as if he had sleep within it. His eyes were blood shot as he looked at the lawyer. Alex Grey could see hurt and pain in those brown eyes and felt twinges of sympathy towards him.

"Agent Booth. You yourself were captured by the Gravedigger, I'm I correct?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes," Booth whispered. "I cannot hear you Mr Booth. Could you speak up?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes, damn it Yes!" Booth shouted .

"Could you tell us all what happened?" Alex Grey asked, unfazed by the agent's outburst.

"I found myself in a holding cell, I had no idea how I got there. I used the glow of my watch to create light. I started pounded on my holding the cell walls. I saw a bolt on the ceiling and unscrewed the bolt. I was then able to expose a small hole that I saw out. I then unscrewed another nut and I was then able to climb out of the holding tank" Booth said frustrated with the questions already. Booth wanted to put the bitch behind bars he really did, but today, all he wanted was to find Bones, to hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

"As your aware we questioned Dr Brennan after you were rescued and she happened to mention a Teddy Parker, This wouldn't be the same Teddy Parker, who died in the war?" the lawyer asked.

"Objections your honour, what's the relevance in this?

"I would like to hear this" the judge said as he raised his hand to Alex allowing him to continue.

Booth squinted at him angrily "I know I was trapped in there, not knowing if I was going to live or die, but I'm not crazy I know what I saw!" Booth spat.

"Very well. What did this_ dead_ friend of yours say or do?" the lawyer asked with a little amusement.

"He said...You know what? I don't have time for this! I have to go and find her" Booth said. He jumped off of the seat and rushed out towards the exit. The courtroom gasped as they watched the agent's anger. Chaos filled the court room's high ceilings as loud whisper passed through the witnesses lips. "ORDER! ORDER! Agent Booth could you please sit down!" the judge banged his gavel aggressively. Booth dismissed the judge's request and stormed out of the court room.

"Your honour, with all the due respect, we are now missing two very important candidates to this case could I ask you to reschedule this trial for a later date when both parties are present?" the lawyers asked.

"No. I want this case dealt with TODAY! So please if we could have another important witness to present the evidence that would really help" the judge exclaimed.

"Very well your Honour", the prosecution lawyer calls. Dr Jack Hodgins please come up to the stand?" the lawyer said.

…..

"Dr Hodgins as we are missing Dr Brennan could you please tell us all what happened whilst in the absence of Agent Booth?" the attorney questioned once the entomologist had been sworn in.

"Dr Brennan and I were called into a meeting with Judge Williams to discuss the Gravedigger's case. AUSA Heather Taffet told us that some evidence had gone missing and if they we had the evidence and turned it over that day, they (we) will (would) get full immunity" he implied replied.

"Where were you and Dr Brennan when she received the call from the Gravedigger?"

"We were at the lab getting ready to leave for a benefit when Dr Brennan got a call from the Gravedigger who told her that he/she had taken Booth and buried him alive. He told Dr B that she had to hand over the evidence and to use a GPS to locate him...her, whatever. He said if she involved law enforcement, he would know and Booth would die" he concluded.

"Thank you. No further questions at this time."

"Very well, you may step down Dr. Hodgins," the Judge instructed.

"The people call agent Perota to the stand your honour."

When Agent Perota arrived she gave them the full report on the evidence admitting that she was following Dr Brennan and Dr Hodgins since they were suspected of stealing the evidence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Booth had been driving through down town D.C for an hour in the hope of finding Brennan. Every time a woman with auburn hair walked by he felt his heart beating faster only to disappoint it seconds after. When he arrived at her apartment he could tell she hadn't been home since the previous day as her mail box was full. He took her mail and began to walk towards the elevator. When the door opened in her floor he stepped out and looked at her door. He quickly retrieved the spare key from his pocket and walked inside. He could smell her scent as he walked further in. He felt like breaking down and sobbing but stopped when he noticed twelve missed calls on her answering machine. As he went through them he felt his stomach flipping from side to side as her voice came up.

"**Booth I know you will hear my voice messages so I decided to call myself. Please don't look for me I am fine I just need some time to figure ****out ****my next move. Some of us don't base their every day's choices through gut feelings, some base it on logic. The note... you've got to understand I was under the impression that I was never going to see you again. You were never suppose to hear the note if I survived. I know you and I are just partners and I know you don't see me in that way but today..." he heard her sniff ****back ****her tears****,**** "I was really hurt when Angela was the one that rushed outside and not you! Why didn't you do anything Booth? We are meant to be the centre... Anyway I'm sorry but I will not be there tomorrow****.**** I hope Heather Taffet gets what she deserves." **

**MESSAGE RECEIVED AT 11:08 PM said the answering machine. **

Booth finally let his guard down and broke into tears. His back crashed into the door and he slid down until his hands touched his knees. His head rested on the door as fresh tears streamed down his face. _Come on Seel__,__ you__'__r__e__ a cop! Get up and go find her__!__S__he shouldn't be alone in a time like this, she's confused you need to tell her how you feel you moron_ he thought derisively. _She thinks you don't care for her that's why she left. Once again __you've __frigging screwed up. It's __your __fault she got kidnapped. It's __your __fault she felt terrified. It's __your__ fault she left it's all __your __damn fault. She would be much better without __you__.  
_"I'm suppose to protect her. I'm suppose to protect her" he sobs, banging his head against the door.

*~*~*~*~*

The atmosphere in the court room seamed to calm down after Booth's fast gash. After hours that felt like days. The jury had finally filed back in the room with the decision, all that were present in the room stood up for the reading of the verdict with anticipation.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have your honour." the juror said "On five counts of kidnapping, we find the defendant guilty. On the counts of murder in the first degree we find the defendant guilty. On the assault of a federal agent we find the defendant guilty" concluded the head juror.

The Judge conclude the results by banging the gavel and stated the punishment. "The current punishment authorized by the federal Lindbergh Law is imprisonment from ten years. As miss Heather Taffet is guilty for second-degree kidnapping _and_ murder in several occasions I declare her guilty to a life sentence in Jail". the judge said.

Angela smiled and grabbed Hodgins coat label and pushed her lips to his. He smiled and returned the kiss.  
"You may take Miss Taffet away" the judge says as he looks at guard. The guare nods and stands her up. Handcuffs are around her wrists. She grins evilly towards the scientists, Noticing Brennan's and Booth's absence "Oooh is the little scientist and her Agent to scared to see me again?" she laughs and walks out with the guard.

"Court Dismissed!" the judge said and banged the gavel for the last time.

Brennan awoke to the sound a knocking door. She felt a bolt of panic throughout her body. _He can't have found me_, she thought. As she looked through the peep hole, she huffed in relief and smiled. She opened the door there stood a tall man with a tray of French toast and fresh made coffee. She smiled at the man and took the tray as she thanked him. When she closed the door she placed the tray on a small table and breathed in the coffee. Her eyes stop when paused on a small white envelop on the tray.

"**Good Morning. Dr Temperance Brennan. We hope you are enjoying you stay at Taylor House. Here is a little breakfast from your biggest Fan****,**** Lucy Petters"**

Brennan smiled and continued to read the note...

"**PS: I hope you don't mind but when I looked at Ange29Bren blog it was stated that you ****were ****missing****.**** I took the ****liberty of ****call****ing**** The Jeffersonian team and tell****ing**** them of your ****whereabouts. ****I'm sorry if you object to my choice but you see I'm a BIG Semperance Shipper" **

As Brennan read the note she sighed, reaching for her cell, keys and coat. She checked the room before opening the door, leaving nothing but the barest trace of her scent in the room.

_To be continued...._

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who comments on my burnt hand. It was really nice to hear those kind words! **Hugs to everyone**  
My hand is healing up nicely, its a bit itchy (Which is a sign of healing) I'm just a lil scared of it scaring but oh well.

Emily


	4. Chapter 4: The real Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character, nor the show or the songs used in this chapter. But why do I have to disclaim it? It just sounds like I don't want it.

I'm _baaaack_! Did ya miss me? Anyone? Hello?....Hellooo? **~pouts as people remind me I have only been gone for like a week, even though it fells like centuries~** Humph. Fine then, well _I missed you! _

I tend to listen to music when I write to put me in 'the mood', so I started listening to 'Jesus take the wheel' and my fingers just took over my typing :s Let's play a little game. See if you can find the paragraph that I've purposely written containing references from Carrie Underwood's lyrics. GO! Lol...

As always thank you to my brilliant BETA silver wings.34 for being the best and for the continual encouragements in every chapter as well as my writing!

* * *

It had been a day and neither Booth nor Angela heard from Brennan. After the trial had ended, all of the squints returned to the lab but none of them felt like celebrating and sullenly returned to their work. As the evening approached, Angela returned to her apartment. With every hour that went by she rang her best friend in the hopes of hearing her voice, but after the third attempt that evening all hope of reaching Brennan fell short. She stopped trying when her tears fell. The sound of her door bell, turned her gaze to the door, she wiped the visible tears from her cheeks and walked towards the door, she reached for the knob.

Standing on the gloomy corridor, he smiles at her and asks to come in, she only half smiles back as she moves to the side to allow him. He gives her the roses in his hand and gently places his lips on her cheek lingering for a few seconds.

"Thanks Jack they're wonderful" she says as she makes her way to the cupboard to retrieve a clean crystal vase.

"No problem". He replies, then quietly whispers, "For you I'd give everything" She hears him and sadly smiles as she remembers her friend's pain. The note Jack left for her would forever be engraved onto her memories and that made her smile once again.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asks.

"Water will be fine" he replied with a smile.

"You can sit down you know!" she says with a laugh as she points to wooden chair behind him. He smiles wider and takes the seat.

Moments passes and none of them say a word a thick silence descends as they stare at their drinks thoughtfully. Neither of them knew what to expect as they nervously and repeatedly glance at one another.

"So...Do you mind if I check my blog?" Angela asks breaking the silence.

"No, go ahead! Actually, can I watch?" Hodgins requests shyly.

"Sure I'm just checking to see if anyone has spotted Bren" she says sounding hopeful. He nods thoughtfully, before taking the seat next to hers allowing them both to face the computer.

"Yes! Someone called LucyPetters101 has replied" Angela happily exclaims.

"**Yes. I have seen her she's staying at my B&B 'Taylor House', She looked kinda sad? What happened?"** Message received at 19:55 today.

"Jack...the message was sent two minutes ago" Angela said with a smile on her face.

"Reply!" Jack said simply.

"**Hey LucyPetters101. Thank you so much, are you sure it's her? **

**She's confused and Agent Booth wants her back!" **Message sent at 19:59

"I've got to call Booth!" Angela smiles happily. She fishes for her phone and dials his number. She hears the unfamiliar voice she guesses belongs to an unhappy agent.

"Booth! I know where she is!" she exclaims.

"Really? Well, good for you," he replies, all of his strength, sucked out of him. She hears the defeat in his voice.

"Come on Booth! You can't give up. Not now" she pleads.

"She doesn't want to be found Ange," he whispers. The once strong alpha male was now replaced by the weak, heartbroken man she heard. A tear escaped her eyes.

"Booth! Please, she's staying at Taylor house B&B just outside D.C" she cried.

"Ange I can't I'm sorry...I can't put myself through that. Bones has changed her mind I can't open myself to her she'll push me away, I can't allow that" he released a sigh of defeat once again.

"Sorry," he said hurriedly and the call ended.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Brennan once again found herself driving through the outskirts of D.C, not knowing where the road would take her. Again, she did not care. Her mind kept rolling back to Booth and she couldn't take it anymore. She was strong but within the nightmare of losing him she could be vulnerably weak. She could not allow herself that, not in the job she had. She shook her head attempting to remove any thought of Seeley Booth. She turned the radio on as a sort of distraction when a low ballad filled the car. The song was unfamiliar to her but that didn't stop her from listening to the lyrics as she drove.

_**Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had,  
Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**_

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

She gasped as the words reached her ears, the slow melody filling her mind. I never meant to start a war; I don't even know why I'm hiding from. I certainly did not mean to Booth.

"God! How messed up am I...Why can't I tell him?...what is wrong with me?" She argued with herself. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she takes a deep breath, opening them again to the road ahead.

_**Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
battlefield (battlefield)**_

Battlefield, that's what it feels like with Booth, a battlefield between reality and nightmares.

Reality is, I care for him very much. Reality is he will never be safe. Reality is, love can't grow over night, love takes time I know that now.

Nightmares are realistic but they're not reality. I can't wake up scared not know if today will be the day that he dies. But I can wake up to the battlefield of love and realise that that is my reality.

_**battlefield (battlefield)  
battlefield (battlefield)**_

She switches the radio off unable to hear the end of the song. Unknowingly her lips stared to bleed as she bit down on them hard, her thoughts drifting to a memory.

"_That agent Perota, she really enjoyed working with us" I say as I slide on the ice _

_while I'm holding his strong hand. _

_I can feel his hand squeezing mine, it brings a small smile to my lips. "Yeah" I hear his reply._

"_But, um, you're the only FBI Agent I want to work with" I confess as I look into his brown eyes._

_They sparkle back at me, oddly making me feel safe._

The bright lights of Washington D.C reflected on her eyes snapping her back to reality. However on the back of her mind the words they shared that night kept repeating.

"_You're going to make me fall" _

"_I'm never going to make you fall. I'm always here" _

Unable to breathe, she stopped the car on the corner of the road and opened the door. She rushed out of the car allowing the cool breeze to flow through her hair, breathing in large masses of air on the way. The fight with her demons was beginning to demolish itself as she realises his meaning from the night they share while skating.

"He will never make me fall" she repeats to herself.

Slowly closing her eyes, she allows a single tear to fall. She looks back over her shoulder towards her car and smiles. Turning her gaze towards the city again she starts laughing at herself and screams I love Seeley Booth and I'm not afraid anymore!, her scream travels through the deserted road echoing through the corners it reached.

*~*~*~*~*

I can't say that I wasn't disappointed when Dr Brennan checked out this morning. Nothing that I've read in the papers is true. She is not a cold fish, she actually seemed vulnerable to me. It was kind of sad really.

"Hey I was wondering if you could help me" I hear and manly voice and turn. As I look up I see an FBI badge right on my face. I take a step back to look at the agent pointing the metal thing at me. _He looks familiar. I've seen him somewhere..._

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and I was told Dr Temperance Brennan is staying in one of your rooms" _Oh that's it! It's Agent Booth, he looks hotter in person. _

"I'm sorry Agent Booth. Dr Brennan checked out this morning"I was disappointed to deliver the bad news after all I was the one that told the blogger of Dr Brennan's whereabouts.

"Do you happen to know where she went?"he asks me. I shake my head no and give him my apologies. The corner of his lips curl for a few moments as he smiles at me sadly and thanks me for my time.

"No Problem I hope you find her, she seemed really sad. It looked like she had been crying" I say. He turns around and gives me a small smile and leaves.

~*~*~*~*

The drive through D.C felt calm to Brennan as she smiled at herself, everything was beginning to collect itself, after many years of feeling broken, her heart seemed to be fixing. Merely blocks away from Booth's apartment she decided to call him.

"_Booth, it's me Bones. If you're there please pick up. _

_I am sorry. I'm driving to your apartment now! There's things we need to discus, I'm not entirely sure if you feel...you know what? I can't do this over the phone, I'm not like most people, okay I'm going now..." _

She ended the call with a frown planted on her face. Dialling his cell number, she smiled and waited for his voice,

"Hi this is Seel..." She ended the call, not wanting to leave another message. Frown once again is becoming present on her face.

"Four miles to go Brennan" she reassured herself. Running low on faith and gasoline she made her way through the streets. Brennan missed hearing the greeting 'Bones' in the morning, she missed hearing Booth's car horn as he waited to pick her up and frankly she missed him.

As the car made it to a stop, she allowed her gaze to fall on the familiar apartment building, breathing out with anticipation and nervousness she began to walk towards the building.

When the elevator reached his floor she practically sprinted down the hall, almost tripping in her heels before making it to the door. Everything around her seemed to disappear as the only object she could see was his door, as if she had died and the precious heavenly light was attracting her to follow it. Merely inches away from his door butterflies started filling her stomach. With her index finger she pressed the bell and waited...

She pressed the button once again and waited.

A Fresh tear had managed to fall on Brennan's cheek as she backed her body up against the wall and rested her head on it. He can't be at work and he's usually here after eight, she thought. Her head screamed at her, _Maybe he just doesn't want to answer the door, come on Temperance you are a smar__t woman, do the mathematics. _She nods her head understanding the situation. "I'm too late" she whispers and walks away.

A/N: Okay please don't hurt me, I promise I will give you a little B&B action on the next chapter.

* * *

To be continued.....

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the show and anything related to FOX :( But I do own the plot of this story (I think!?!) :P

As always special thanks to my A-mazing BETA Silver. Wings.34 She is just THE best!

* * *

The drive back home felt anything but happy, his heart felt thirsty, thirsty for the love of a certain anthropologist. All he needed was a call from her, just one call, with two very simple words 'I'm okay' would dim the pain he felt. Blurred lights passed by his car as he increased the pressure on the accelerator. He sighed as he observed the weather's mutual reflections of his inner feelings. Dark and angry. Increasing the speed once again, the blurs turned into faint colours, the noises fading as a sort of barely there background. He no longer felt guilt. No longer felt the thirst he had only a few moments ago. Anger replaced all of those emotions as the speed limits were broken.

_Why does she always do this? Why does she write a goodbye letter declaring her love, with no intention of actually letting me read, unless she died. Why can't she just be normal and tell me?_ He thought as he subconsciously drove towards his apartment. Oblivious to the car's imminent stop, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his hand shook as the blood left his fingers.

Moments passed by, his anger submissively decreased as he spotted the familiar auburn hair he dreamed about for five years. As His eyes locked on her oceanic blue eyes, he felt his heart beating wildly out of control as if trying to escape from his body through is mouth. He saw her swallowing hard as she uncomfortably moved towards his parked car, the light rain had turned bitter staining her clothing. Still not moving an inch from his car, he noticed how fragile and vulnerable she looked and wanted nothing more than to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay. There was something unfamiliar about her appearance to him though, but he couldn't quiet but a word to it. His thoughts became hard to hear as the loud crashing sounds of the rain viciously hit the SUV, he bit his bottom lip and opened the car door, tilting his head to the passenger's seat indicating for her to come in. After battling with herself for a few seconds she accepted his offer and sat on the passenger's seat. Avoiding his eyes, she quickly looked at him, and then rapidly looked away. His eyes lingered on her shaking hands, he wanted to hold them, to kiss them, though he refrained as he felt it would be inappropriate, and he just allowed his eyes to mentally caress them.

"Temperance, please look at me" he pleaded, after a while of silence, his voice was a little shaking. She could tell he was hurting, there was something else within his voice, but constructing appropriate words to fit his description were short. She turned her gaze from the outside world to him but still avoided his eyes.

"Talk to me. We're just us Booth and Brennan. We're the centre, we must hold. Please just talk to me" he swallowed down the remaining anger and placed his hand on hers hesitating for a few seconds. Her body shook at his touch, and she looked down at their joint hands but only half smiled. Moving his other hand to her face, he gently cupped her chin, raising her head to meet his eyes.

"Booth. . . I'm scared" she confessed.

"Why Bones? It's me, you're partner, your best friend, I'm always here to hold you when you fall, to hold you when your sad" he assured her. His head moved a little closer to hers "You can trust me" he whispered once again. She felt his breath caressing her lips when the words escaped from his mouth and she nodded. His brown eyes sparkled, allowing her to look at his soul. She turned her gaze from his chocolate orbs and allowed them to travel to his mouth as she heard his caring words.

"Bones. Do you still feel the same way you did three years ago?" he asked uneasily, afraid of her answer either way.

She nodded.

"I do" she replied her voice shaking as her emotions took over, her eyes filling up with tears. Booth felt his heart lightening as the sound of her husky voice reached his ears. He looked at her pleading blue eyes and saw honesty, intimacy, confusion and hurt all rolled up into one... maybe love. He smiled, caressed her cheek with his thumb and closed the gap in between them. Feeling her soft lips against his made him smile, after six years of dancing around each other she had admitted her love. _Well kind of_, he thought. They parted for a few seconds as they gazed onto each other's eyes. Parting her lips to speak, she looked at Booth and closed them again. Whatever she was thinking was left unsaid.

"Temperance I'm deeply in lo..." she placed her finger on his mouth.

"Booth, please don't say it, not now please" she nervously bit her lip. He frowned at her actions and moved his body a little further from hers. Noticing his body language she gently nodded her head as a sort of reassurance and held out her hand for his. Hesitating for a few moments Booth looked at her offer and took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. He began to sprinkle feather light kisses onto her arm, raising to her clavicle, lingering on her neck before it reached hers lips once more. A loud thunder interrupted their moment, startling them.

"The weather is going to get worse, do you want to come up?" Booth asked gently sitting back.

"Yes" she nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*

As they entered his apartment, they were both soaked from the angry rain. Her auburn hair turned a deep chocolate colour, some sticking to her forehead. He looked at her and started to laugh. She frowned at him

"What's wrong Booth?" she asked feeling a little self-conscience.

"You look...cute" he admitted.

"Cute?" she looked down at her dirty clothing, a frown was still present on her face mingling with some confusion "But I'm wet" she sighed.

Booth mischievously grinned and walked closer to where she was standing by the door. "You know Temperance, I've never told you this but I fantasise about you _all_ the time" He caressed her shoulder with his finger in circular motions.

"When Caroline read you're goodbye letter I wanted to run after you, but I felt glued to the spot. You know, glued to your words. I'm sorry for not chasing after you, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I was petrified that your feelings had changed. I'm sorry Temperance."

He whispered the final parts of his speech and kissed her forehead tenderly. She smiled feeling safe for the first time in years.

"Booth, make love to me please" she looked into his eyes coyly. He choked on his saliva, shocked at her statement.

"Wha...What? Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded her head and closed the gap as she placed her lips on his. Her hands travelled to the back of his neck, pressing her lips harder onto his, deepening the kiss, he groaned and wrapped his own shaking hands around her, pressing their bodies as close as possible. Their lips parted when their lungs screamed for air.

"Booth. Show me the difference, I want to see love" she said breathlessly.

"I'll make you feel all those things Bones, because I love you" He kissed her and held her body close to his as he backed her up towards his bedroom. When in his room, Brennan never took her eyes from Booth's as he gently placed her onto his bed. "I love you, but we don't have to do this" he told her quietly.

"I want to" was all he need and he lowered his body to meet hers. His lips caressed her stomach through her blouse, travelling to her breast up to her neck lingering for a few moments, until it reached the sweet spot on her lips. She felt his tongue sliding across her lips, which she immediately opened for him, when their tongues met, both of them felt a clearly defined bolt of electricity rushing through their bodies...

*~*~*~*~*

They fell back onto the bed feeling satisfied and breathless. Their chests, falling and raising rapidly as they tried to get their breathing back to normal.

"Seeley that was . . . unbelievable . . . amazing . . . wow!" she exclaimed. She rested her head on his chest and smiled in contentment.

"I don't know why we waited this long" he whispered as his hand drew small invisible circles onto her exposed back.

"Things happen for a reason" she smiled. He looked at her, shocked with her sudden out of character comment.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Bones?" he grinned. She lifted her head from his chest to gaze into his eyes. "I'm still me" she said with confusion. Rolling his eyes he began to laugh lightly.

"What do you say if we just go to sleep" he stated. She nodded and pushed the covers from her body and stood up. He frowned at the lack of contact "Where you going?" he asked.

"Home. You're tired and so am I, and I really should sleep. I don't think Cam is happy with my unauthorised absences from work" she concluded as she fished for her clothing laying on the floor. Searching everywhere in the room, a frown appeared on her as she was unable to discover her blouse, she exited the room. Booth couldn't help but grin when he found her blouse behind the headboard of his bed, how it had managed to get there made him chuckle. When Brennan returned to the bedroom annoyance was evident on her face.

"Bones, you looking for this?" he grinned as he swung her blouse in the air. She pursed her lips together and reached for the material. He moved the blouse to his other hand and laughed.

"You are really are not funny. Stop being juvenile and give me my blouse!" she demanded. He shook his head no.

"Give me a kiss first" he smiled, loving the fact he could say this to her without being assaulted. She rolled her eyes at him and lowered her lips to his. He placed his hands on the back of her head as he tried to deepen the kiss. She complied and moved closer to him, running her own hands on his exposed chest. "See, this is why I'm going," she said through their kiss. He nodded, understanding. Things were new between them and he didn't want to push her. Retrieving her blouse from Booth's grip, she placed it over her body and gathered her phone, purse and keys. She looked back and smiled at Booth and left his apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she reached her dark apartment, Brennan sighed at the pile of letter on the floor and stepped over them, too tired to retrieve them. She had not returned to her apartment since she ran away, messages were left unheard, food left to expire. She walked straight to her bedroom and threw her self onto her mattress and closed her eyes fell into a comfortable sleep with a feeling she could not master.

~*~

The morning reflected off of the night's weather as the smell of freshness travelled through D.C. As Brennan step out of her apartment, she felt odd, though she was unsure as to why, she made her way through the streets. A few blocks later and she was gazing at the Jeffersonian Museum. Walking through the damp, glittery gardens made her feel calmer.

Hearing the familiar 'ding' from the elevator brought a smile to her face. She had missed the lab. As she rushed through the entrance slowing every few seconds to control her composure before rushing once more. Reaching her 'territory' she sighed and walked even slower taking in the view of the lab, observing her co-workers, she spotted Angela in her office, and felt a little guilty for what she saw. There on the computer chair sat Angela who looked...sad and thinner than usual, her usual grin, removed from her face, replaced with sadness and a little guilt. Brennan swallowed the guilt down and stepped in the artist office.

"I'm not done with the skull Fisher! You can have it in a sec and when I say second I don't mean it literally." Angela sighed, keeping her gaze on the computer.

"Whose skull is it?" Brennan asked as she walked closer to her friend.

"I don't know yet," Angela said, not really registering Brennan's voice.

"I'm guessing it's a new case, you usually..." Brennan's words were interrupted when Angela started hugging her.

"Oh my gosh...you're back! I'm so sorry I let you leave! I should have been the best friend and stopped you from leaving. Sweetie I love you but sometimes I really don't understand you..." she took a deep breath and continued "Does Booth know you're back? You have to call him sweetie, he has been miserable! He went to find you at the B&B that you were staying at, but he was too late, he thought he wasn't going to see you again, it really crushed him" she concluded. Brennan looked away from her friend as she blinked back the tears that were starting to appear in her eyes.

"Angela, could I just have the report for the new case? I promise I will tell you everything at lunch, if Booth comes to the lab looking for me, could you...um tell him I'm extremely busy and I can't be distracted please? I don't want to see him right now" Brennan said as she looked over the details of the victim.

She frowned "These details are wrong; if this is the correct picture belonging to our victim she had a _complete_ fracture to her frontal lobe and not a semi fracture. I'm extremely certain that, _that's _the cause of death" Brennan stated in her matter-of-fact tone and left her best friend's office.

"Sweetie you've got to see Booth sooner or later you can't hide from him!" Angela shouted.

_Yeah? Well I can try. I can't see Booth right now, last night...was great, but I felt something odd, even unexplainable, after I left. Maybe it was the releasing of chemicals from my brain, with desire for him, basic human behaviour totally rational, t_hought the right side of the brain, the rational side._ Oh Come on Temperance! That made no sense...admit it, you don't want to see him because you are scared, you are scared of screwing up the longest relationship you've had with a man, A_rgued the right side, the side that contained emotion_.  
_

_She walked towards her office, reading the report in her hands, oblivious to those around her_._ As she walked inside she turned her gaze from the report and studied _the room and sighed in contentment, glad to discover the room had been untouched while she was absent.

* * *

To be continued....

A/N: I Promised there would be some B&B action didn't I lol, I never break a promise =D.

Some angst coming up, it's also the last chapter **Everyone say Noooooo** (Hehe)

Pleeeeeeeeeeease let me know what you thought. Good and Bad I like all comments =)

C ya guys soooonies


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The show belongs to Hart Hanson and FOX...(Not me * frowning *)

_Thank you so so much to everyone who's reviewed this story, it gives me butterflies when I check my email and find reviews and story alerts (Seriously). I can't believe I've nearly reached seventy reviews! Totally amazing. Thank you!_

**As always a special thanks to silver. Wings.34 for being the wonderful BETA that she is, with out her assistance this story wouldn't be half as good!**

_Lets all say a 'Thaaaank youuuu!' :D_

* * *

Booth woke up to the sound of his alarm as it echoed through the dark room, the sky outside was gloomy. September had its ups as the lights of the sun's rays were delayed for a later hour. A groan had escaped his mouth, as his hand tried to locate the source of his disturbance, his eyes remaining closed. He sighed when the beeping stopped. He threw the covers over his head, and inhaled the unique scent that belonged to a certain forensic anthropologist that still lingered on his bed covers. After arguing with his body to get up, it finally gave in to his command and reluctantly left the warm bed.

Glaring at his reflection, he stepped into the shower. The hot water cascaded down his toned chest as if it was a river making its way down the designated path that led to the ocean. Closing his eyes, he allowed the water to flow through his hair and face, demolishing the last traces of sleep from his eyes.

The water's hot temperature had reduced, as it continued to cascade down his body, Booth was oblivious to that as his mind replayed last evening's events. However, his remembrances did not last long when the water turned into a bitter cold fountain, he shivered in response and turned it off.

~*~*~*~*

Brennan smiled as she carefully studied the fractured femur in her hand. She was never the one to feel contentment at knowing the bone she was holding belonged to a child, but being back to work gave her the push she needed to find relief that what she did helped millions of other children to not face the death the skeleton in front of her had. She had arrived at work early that day, eager to use her knowledge that she treasured so much. She placed the femur back to its correct position and moved her gaze up to the victim's hands; frowning when she noticed the broken phalanges. Her expression told those around her that the child had been tortured before suffering a terrible fate. _Put my heart into a box _she thought. She turned her gaze from the skeleton and looked at her pale looking student and asked if he was okay. He nodded and continued to observe her work.

"Um, Doctor Brennan? Agent Booth is here" he whispered so that only she could hear him. She nodded, implying a thanks and removed her gloves. She slid her card onto the security system, walking towards her office. Booth followed, his lips curled into a smile. Entering her office, he closed the door behind him and walked further in. He sensed her distress and ran his fingers down her arm tenderly.

"You okay?" he asked. Her body trembled in response to his touch. She backed away from him and sat on her chair behind her desk, keeping her posture professional.

"Did you find our victims parents?" Brennan asked, as she avoided looking into his eyes. He shook his head.

"So why are you here?" she frowned. He gazed at her, confused to why she was talking to him so professionally, until the answer clicked, he sighed and walked towards her. He reached for her chair and moved it backwards, giving him space to sit on her desk before wheeling the chair back to the last position it had occupied.

"Temperance, do _you_ regret last night?" he asked. Her cheeks turned into a light shade of red as the previous nights actions played in her mind.

"Booth" she pleaded, her voice shaking "Angela is um...coming," she whispered with relief. He laughed disbelieving the anthropologist's professionalism, knowing full well she was merely withholding new feelings she was experiencing.

"Fine" he said and hopped off from her desk. They saw Angela implying if she were allowed to enter the office, they nodded and watched the artists clumsily walking towards them with papers on her hands. Noticing the uncomfortable tension in the room Angela swallowed soundly and looked at the two partners whose eyes were locked onto each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" Angela asked.

"Yes! We were d..."

"No! Booth was just leaving" Brennan interrupted him. He gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but an order to leave. He breathed out heavily, shook his head and murmured an "unbelievable" before walking out.

Brennan bit her bottom lip as she watched him leaving her office. Her eyes were glassy, looking as if she were about to cry. She silently gasped in relief as she saw the man she loved turning around and walking back towards her office once more.

He marched towards her, wrapped his arms around her abdomen and lowered his lips onto hers before whispering, "Just so you know, I love you. I won't give up." He said this loud enough for Angela to hear.

He gave a single nod to Angela and left the room for the last time, leaving a squealing Artist and an anthropologist with a promising headache.

"So have you finished with the skull?" Brennan asked, silencing and squeals.

"Forget about the skull sweetie! _That_ was _H-O-T!_" Angela giggled.

"Angela, I'm working I can't forget about the skull it's my _job._" Angela rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie I know, I was just...never mind, let's take a break, it's half done." She said, sighting the clock located in the middle, between the ceiling and the office's clear glass doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*

The September afternoon was already turning grey as the sun prepared to be replaced by the moon. Brennan had agreed to take time for lunch with Angela. She explained what happened to her wide-eyed friend.

"So you are telling me that you had a moment of frenzy sex with Mr FB- Eye candy and you just blew him _off_. What, are you crazy?" Angela asked.

"No, I'm perfectly sane. I'm just confused," Brennan muttered.

"Sweetie what have you got to be confused about? Do you love him? Does he make you feel safe? Do you want a relationship with him?"

"Well, I um . . . I don't know," Brennan bit her lip.

"Yes you do!" Angela insisted.

"Yes. Yes I do!"

"Good" squealed Angela "Now go and get that hunk, cause if you don't, I will!" Angela winked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Booth sighed as he went through the documentation of his latest case. He loved working for the FBI, there was no other job he loved the more than being a cop, besides being a father of course, but he dreaded the reports he had to write afterwards. He stretched his back; sitting in the same position for hours really did him no good. He groaned at the shock he felt running through his body when his deltoid muscles stretched.

Moving his gaze from his papers he allowed his eyes to scan to the movement outside his office. He observed as secretaries typed, agents walked, victims cried. _Yep! Just a normal day at work_ he thought.

He turned his gaze back to the documents and continued to study them. Booth heard a throaty cough and looked up, meeting oceanic blue eyes.

He tilted his head, mentioning for Brennan to enter. She walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Of course, sit," he said, pointing to the seat beside her. She took the seat and smiled nervously at him.

"Mind if I close the blinds? These walls have eyes," he smiled.

She gazed at him with confusion, "It is impossible for walls to see things, there's no living cells, and no L. . ."

"Bones, it's a saying," he interrupted.

"Okay" she responded, blushing.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked, taking few steps forward until he was close to where she was sitting. He lowered his lips and gently brushed them against her neck. She tilted her head to the side allowing him better access, a low moan escaping her mouth as she enjoyed the sensation his lips created. When the reality of their surroundings hit Brennan, she pushed him away from her gently and stood up.

"Stop doing that Booth. I can't _think_ when _you_ do that. I even _forget_ to breathe," she paced in front of him with frustration.

"God what are you doing to me?" she groaned. He grinned at her.

"What are you afraid of Bones?" he asked softly removing his grin.

"Why does the thought of us being together, as in more than partners, petrify you? You are acting like if we say 'Yes we are more than friends, we are going to commit to being more' out loud, it will be the end of the world."

She stopped pacing and looked down. When they made love everything felt natural, everything fell into place so easily. It was when she arrived at work that everything fell apart as she tried to figure out how to place the puzzle together and that's when she became uncomfortable. Booth sensed her anxiety and moved close to her shaking body, wrapping his arms around her. She once again moved away from his embrace.

"I'm scared . . . we're different people, Booth. Seriously, radically different. At work it doesn't matter so much, because we have separate lives to go to. But if we were . . . together . . . those differences might become more important. They might become serious disincentives. We'd fight all the time! What if we get distracted?" she asked.

He brought his lips close to her ears, breathing in her scent and whispered, "We fight all the time already" his breath against her neck and ear sent shivered of excitement throughout her body, arousing her, even against her protests, and weakening her ability to think.

"Booth," she pleaded, "I've never felt this way before. It's not just distraction Booth, I wish it was." With a shaky breath, she continued.

"Sometimes I feel . . . _overpowered _when I'm with you, like I'm not Dr. Temperance Brennan." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Bones, you are amazingly exceptional. Nothing will ever change that."

"It's not that Booth. There were times . . . last night, and even before that, that it felt like you were a part of me, like somehow, I could _feel _you, like my body isn't maintained just by me anymore. Am I making any sense?" she asked with tears threatening to spill down her face.

"I am Temperance Brennan. Relying on myself is all that I've ever known. I trust myself. And if there is a part of someone else, wandering inside of me . . . how can I learn to trust it? How can I control it? How can I ensure it's not taken away from me?" Her tears won their little battle when a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I can't manage to lose myself in a person, Booth. I'm all I've got, all I ever had."

Booth wanted to comfort her, wipe her tears away but he didn't. His mind received the information coming out of her mouth and registered. Last night, he did everything he could, gave her all his love to make them one person, to show her the difference. Hadn't he wanted her to feel that way? To his surprise, she had felt it, but it only scared her away. With his hand he cupped her face and encouraged her to look into his eyes.

"You know what? You are right, this is different, different than anything I've felt or even done before. And do you know what else? It's scaring the crap out of me too. It feels like if _this_ expands it might take over the world. And if it's taken away, we might just die. Do you understand?" She nodded gazing into his eyes, looking at his soul.

"If we were to be apart I might as well not exist. My career, my friends and my family (excluding Parker), they don't matter. My very existence is tied down to being in this relationship." He kissed her forehead breaking the eye contact for a few seconds before their eyes reunited once more. Booth watched her blue eyes sparkling; he could see her mind turning her logic into overdrive, this time working in their favour. When her logical mind reached a conclusion, she smiled.

Booth gazed at her beautiful features with a little confusion to why she smiled. Was it a good sign? Or was she trying to break something that hadn't yet started? (_Not really)._

* * *

_That's it the end no more chapters __**Sobs...**_

**_Now scroll down and you know what to do ;)_**

_To be continued...._

_**Haha only joking stick around for the FINAL chapter! Please Please Please, review this story! I would just love you for it.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Can be found in previous chapters.

Thanks EVERYONE!

_**Thank you Silver. wings.34**_

* * *

Quick Recap: Booth and the squints were asked to appear in court for the trial of the gravedigger. Brennan and Hodgins relived their night when they were kidnapped. The goodbye letter they wrote came up as evidence. After Caroline read the letter revealing Brennan's feeling towards, Brennan does a runner, leaving a confused & shocked Booth behind. Meanwhile the trial still had to go on without her, after all the evidence had been gathered they found the gravedigger to be guilty (YAY).

As they undergo a series of 'cat and mouse' chase. Booth finds Brennan leaving his apartment. They talk and reveal their love for each other (Well Booth does, Brennan just kind of implied) they share a moment of passion. The morning after Brennan freaks out and (well we know what she's like...logic...logic and more logic oh and her science) she runs away once more. Leaving Booth to pick up the pieces (He is such a...WOW!) He then confronts her and reveals he is just as freaked as she is, then....well you have to read the final chapter to find out * Hehe *

* * *

"Bones, please tell me what you're thinking, you are freaking me out!" Booth said as he looked at the pacing, logical thinking anthropologist. Stopping her stride, she shifted her sight from the spot on the floor and gazed at his tense face.

"I guess you are right, it will be hard to explain this to anyone, let alone myself. Why can't we be in this, _just_ because it feels right?" she asked. Biting her lip, she looked at him as she nervously waited for his response.

He looked at her tenderly, "Temperance, I'm in this with you. Just like you, I've got my worries and fears. Hell, just look at how long it took me to get here. We are both moving at the same speed." He lifted her shaking hand and kissed her fingertips.

"As long as we are in this together, the world will not end. Time will not stop. The sky will not fall." Agreeing with his words, she smiled broadly at him before her smile turned into a frown.

"Booth? I . . . um I do not have experience in _this. _Should we, um, what do we call ourselves? Partners? No, wait we already are. What do we call each other? Should we have some sort of....rules? At work we...._" _

He silenced her with his lips, "Booth. Just call me Booth, bones!" He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips across hers, taking in a mixture of sweet cinnamon coffee and her uniqueness.

Mesmerized, their lips pressed together time after time, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues brought a fiery heat to the cool air conditioned room. Earth was a million light years away. Desire ignited the world they were on as they became lost in a sea of lust and love. The powerful combination sent waves of passion to them, crashing with no warning, just like the ocean's powerful force of the waves when it collided with the rocks. Their breathing came out in short, desperate gasps when they finally parted. The intensity washing away as the rest of the world slowly, yet slowly _and_ reluctantly came back to focus. They moaned; gasped for more.

"For now, I think we should celebrate our apocalypse" he joked Breathlessly, "by finishing what we've started here"

"Here?" she raised an eyebrow and looked around his office.

"The room is free of eyes and ears . . . well unless you decide to be vocal again," he grinned. She playfully slapped him on his left arm, then grabbed the lapels of his suit and captured his lips for a lingering kiss that turned frenzied and passionate. All their adoration and all their promises, came together in a single moment of abandon, as they kissed their way to the office's sofa. Brennan clung to him as though she would never let him go, not for a moment or a lifetime.

Their ecstasy rose, and they shuddered with pleasure as they laid in each other's arms long after it was over.

_Knock... Knock... Knock... _

Hearing the knocking, they looked into each other's eyes and panicked. Reaching for their clothing they dressed, they tried to erase any signs of what they did, forgetting their flushed cheeks. As Booth opened his office door, he noticed everyone gazing at him with widened grins.

"Ermmm....Agent Booth? You... um...you and Dr Brennan, have a case to go to...but you...well seemed occupied," said his secretary with reddened cheeks, clearly embarrassed to be the one to speak. Booth's face turned pale for a moment before his blood rushed back to his cheeks. He felt Brennan's breath at the back of his neck as she looked at the secretaries and agents with confusion.

"Booth? Is this what you meant by walls having ears?" she whispered. He nodded his head, speechless. He excused himself from the prying eyes, his embarrassment still evident, before he turned around, pulled her body closer, embracing her within the cocoon shelter he provided, holding her, feeling the race of their hearts, beating as one.

_The end_

* * *

It over! ;(

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, seriously it's made me so happy to discover people actually like my stories.

I start college tomorrow so I won't be posting any new fictions for a couple of weeks. However I will try to update my existing fictions such as 'Thank you Angela" and  
"Illicit love x" check it out if you have time! =D

Here's a little stats for ya:

Alert: 98

Favourites: 66

Views: 17,067

**Please EVERYONE that's got this onto their favs and/or alerts please, please, please REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER, **

**Thank you**


End file.
